magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 66
Chapter 66----------------------- ' ' In Woody’s Bar, Walt stood over the body of Charles downing his Whiskey in front of Bo Peep and Woody “I don’t take threats to kindly sorry” Walt said placing the glass on the bar table, Dipper, Phillip and Jafar walked into the Bar horrified to see Walt standing over the body of Charles “You’ve got some balls Mr. Disney” Woody laughed “Well I created you, all of you wouldn’t be here without me, you better respect that all of you” Walt said “Oh we do or at least I do but traditional Disney don’t tend to come around to these parts so what you doing here if Mickey was the one to summon you..Huh, why are you here” Woody questioned “We fled, Mickey tried to kill me because I tried to kill him, he’s a weak leader, a very weak leader and we must stop him all of us, we need someone stronger” Woody looked at him laughing cracking his fingers “Look Walt, I’m not going to hurt you I respect your the creator but Mickey isn’t in control not by a long shot... I mean the traditional Disney hell he has all control over them but us...he has none whatsoever...He is no leader..no Tyrant” “You're wrong, he wants to control all of us but he cares for traitors he even cares for his slaves” Walt spoke “Anything that’s not Disney should die” Woody cursed leaning in to Walt “Exactly, it's why Mickey should be stopped he’s no longer a true Disney” Walt said Woody stepped behind the Bar “Follow me Walt” Woody said leaving the bar as he left he saw Bullseye biting Joey’s back as the two horses were tied up “What the fuck is this Walt, He’s not Disney” Woody spoke drawing a knife “I told you anything that’s not Disney should die” Woody said he walked towards the horse driving the knife to slide across the horse's throat drawing gallons of blood flowing out covering Woody’s arms “Now my clothes are ruined stupid Horse” Walt looked at Woody terrified but relieved. “I’m going to show you the world of Pixar Walt, In all its violent glory” Woody laughed ' ' In springfield the Mayor stood in front of Burn’s limo Francesca sitting in the driver's seat and Dolph, Akira and Brandine sitting relaxing in the back Batman walked up with Lara, Sandor and Tyrese “Sure you want to go Tyrese, you don’t have to” Bruce said “No, No we need to get the stuff and I’m the only person who knows where the batmobile is so I’m going… I need to be useful in some way or another” He said laughing. The sea captain came with a riding in on a quadbike “Yahh, i managed to fix her up, for you's you can use her if you like” The captain said to the group “We will thanks” Lara replied smiling Her and Sandor got onto it Lara driving and Sandor holding her hips “Lead us the way...We’ll go to those houses first” Sandor spoke “Okay” Tyreese yelled getting into the passenger seat next the Francesca, the group headed off spreading out of the town, music blaring, Sandor and Lara following behind them on the quadbike “I have a bad feeling about these people I know we’ve trained them but they may just fuck up like Moe and Sam did, I hope we don’t run into trouble along the way” Sandor said “We’ll be fine, Sandor this is the fourth time we’ve done it after the Moe incident” She said ' ' Woody led Walt to a large pink house “Ken and Barbie live here, there a cool couple they lead hunts every week they go out to hunt for non-Disney’s and slaughter them, for fun mainly” Woody explained “I’ll tell you a story when the Pixar’s were set up we had an established hierarchy like the High five council but that soon went to shit it was originally me, Jessie, Buzz and Andy, he was my owner in our story but we had a disagreement” He spoke as he approached further up to fence with long spikes sticking out the ground that were spread 10 feet apart they got closer to see that there were three objects on the top of the spikes, Walt squinted to see on the left was Buzz lightyear head on a spike, on the right was Jessie who was also on the spike and in middle was Andy, Woody’s owner, they moved closer to see Jessie’s head lifeless and Andy’s head dried with blood. Buzz looked at Walt screaming in pain “Please, Help me, I don’t deserve this” Buzz said “I put there heads on spike’s to prove a point to the people of Pixar, we aren't civilized or justified, these times, this place it’s a place of death and a time of screaming, see Buzz, Jessie even Andy they all wanted to guide Pixar as some kind of government or something, they wanted us to do things like traditional but I didn’t like that, I beheaded them, it killed Andy and Jessie died over time but that stupid spaceman is still alive but even he will eventually die as well, you see Walt these times are tough and filled with violence it’s kill or be killed” Woody said smiling at the heads on the spikes “I like what I see” Walt said smiling and chuckling. Burn’s limo and the quad bike sped past a sign reading Ocean City the buildings were trashed and looted they drove a little longer approaching some fresher looking building. Burn’s limo parked outside a cream house with a nice looking garden, with a fresh coat of paint over the house.”It’s looks almost too good” Akira spoke smiling up Dolph, Tyresse Francesca and Brandine got out whilst Lara and Sandor hopped off the quad. And went into the house seeing glorious stuff again food, medicine and water and even some cool tech and weapons stack onto the walls the house seemed perfect. Akira and Brandine set off to the house next door walking in to see the place ransacked and destroyed and no presence of life, they checked the cupboards but nothing, they checked the house but nothing could be found of usefulness “This place doesn’t have shit” Brandine spoke “Try the next house” Akria suggested, Brandine nodding her head they tried the next house but got the same result “This place is the same so it seems” Akira spoke “Don’t you think it’s strange” Brandine said “What’s strange” Akira asked “That house it seemed perfect but all the others are ruined, I just feel like someone lives there”Brandine spoke “Yeah you're right that's my crib” Timon said coming into the front door holding a pistol Akira and Brandine looked behind them to see Felix and Akela, Felix holding a shotgun “Please don’t do anything stupid” Akria begged the meerkat “We won’t, we will do what we want” Timon said smiling. In the cream house Sandor, Lara, Dolph and Francesca packed food and other item into boxes whilst Tyresse watched “This is a good run people last weeks was better but this isn’t too bad” Sandor said “Hey should I check up on Akira and Brandine, they’ve been gone for a while they must of hit the jackpot” Dolph said smiling to Sandor “Sure, go help we’ve got this here” Sandor said, Dolph ran for the door opening slowly looking outside when he froze still he slowly backed up falling to the floor in shock “Dolph” Francesca said concerned, Sandor walked to the door to see what he saw when he saw out of the door all he could do was slam the door shut. Outside, what the men saw was Akira’s body duct taped to a white garden chair but when they looked up to see his face, they didn’t see his they saw Brandine’s head sewed to his body both of them dead “To the backdoor now” Sandor screamed as the group nodded and fled for the backdoor when they saw Brandine’s body also strapped to a garden chair with Akira’s head stuck to it Lara looked at it falling back horrified and being sick all over the ground with horror and digust “What the fuck...what kind of sick fuck would do such a thing jesus” She said. Sandor looked out the window to see Timon sitting there with his gun and Felix standing by his side “Okay people, It’s upsetting we were going to use those two but hey ho, we’ll use you instead Sandor, you were meant to get it on those cliffs but you were saved as you always are but today is your day because Timon is here to play” Timon laughed looking at the man